Green Eyed Sisters
by Shading in Grey
Summary: Petunia's thoughts on Lily going to Hogwarts. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** This is JK Rowling's world, and her characters. This is not a true Harry Potter™ story.

**AN: **Petunia's thoughts on Lily going to Hogwarts. One-shot. Hope you like it!

Review responses will be added to the bottom.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

****Green Eyed Sisters**

My sister - Lily Evans, eleven years old, top of her class – is a witch. It's true. My sister is a witch. Oh, it's not enough that she's pretty – 'looking like an Irish waterfall', the supply teacher had called her; she'd come home giggling at it – top of her class – honestly, how can she stick studying for so long! – older – it's two years difference! Why should she get to stay up later, get more pocket money, and everything – have a pretty name – Petunia, Gods! Lily doesn't help, either. Still calls me Tuna, rather than Pet, and hers is so pretty, anyway – and is liked by everyone – Lily this, Lily that – she has to go and be a witch! A witch!

You should hear Mum and Dad now. 'Oh, Lily, you'll learn so much!' 'Oh, Lily, this book we got said you'll be able to make things fly!' 'Lily, there really are fairies!' 'Lily, you'll be able to _actually_ fly!' 'Lily, we'll miss you so much!'

And the little talks Mum and her have at night now, just talking about things, giggling away, that she would never have with me. I can hear them. But when I try and talk to Mum, even ask her help with things, it's always, 'Oh not now, Petunia, I've got to help Lily sort out what she's taking,' or 'Oh, sorry, Petunia, I'm going over some of the books on witchcraft with Lily. Later, ok, sweetheart?'

Why does _she _have to be so special? It's not fair. I try hard! I spend ages on my spelling. And the maths quizzes are so hard! I always run out of time – 100 questions is a lot! I try hard, much harder than _she_ does. I even keep my room tidy. I don't see why she gets to be so special!

It's not as if there's anything great about her. She's a green-eyed carrot who's always reading, and has turned into a freak. Bet she gets teased lots _there._ Bet she doesn't even fit in _there_. Probably won't be able to do the easiest bit of magic. She'll probably fail all of her classes, and then come home crying to Mum and Dad. I hope so.

I don't get it. I'm a blonde-haired, blue eyed girl. I'm tall and thin. I've got more friends than she has, and I do better than her in PE. At least I'm in the netball team. I should be better than her. So why does she get to be so special!

Well, Mum and Dad'll see. She'll fail, she'll be really unpopular and do really badly, and then I'll come home, having won a netball game, or maybe even a tournament, and they'll forget all about _her_, they'll be too busy congratulating me, and treating me, and talking to me. They'll see. I'll be the better, most loved daughter.

**

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­ **

**AN: **Thank you for reading. Please, let me know think in a review.

Tania

**Review Responses**

**Mssparrington - **Thank you so much for reviewing, you made me feel so much happier! I'm glad you like this, I'm taking 'I hate the fact that no one has reviewed this' as a _real_ compliment. Thanks again!

**Cat Alex -** Thank you! I'm glad you think I have a good style.

**The Green Fluff –** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad you thought it was realistic. You've given me some great compliments, and thank you also for writing so much. :)

**Littlewolf-moony –** Point taken, you're definitely right. Well, I'll just have to ignore that. I'm glad you like it, and that 'green-eyed carrot' made you smile. Thank you for reviewing!

**Sancontoa –** Thank you! You're probably right about Petunia, though. Thanx for reviewing!

**Shaychana – **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. You're right – not enough Petunia fics.

**Taffy Cat Queen of Lime Jello – **Thanx! I'm glad you like my writing style, that's a great compliment! I agree – we need more fics about the stuff like this. :)

**Dunedaingirl - **Thank you! I'm glad you like 'green-eyed carrot', and that you think this is good.


End file.
